


Flake

by paperclipbitch



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh</i>, duty, and revenge that cannot be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flake

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ 2008] Set during act...4?

“You are _too angry_ ,” Horatio presses.

Laertes answers with a curled lip; he’s too proud, considering, and he always did burn just a little hotter than the rest of them. It’s his father’s fault, of course, but no one is going to say that. Especially not now.

“I cannot be ‘too angry’,” Laertes snarls back. “The Prince has murdered my father.”

Of all the lies floating about, _this_ one has to prove true. Horatio was there for the blood trails on the stone floor and Hamlet’s determined madness; Horatio claims to be his sole confidante but even so he’s not sure exactly what means what any more.

“It’s not that simple,” Horatio attempts, though he knows that whatever he says is superfluous. Laertes is set on his path; _oh_ , duty, and revenge that cannot be undone.

“You defend him, even now?” Laertes demands, and there’s something frantic, lost, like hurt in his eyes but Horatio cannot think about that because there is an army of men outside shouting Laertes’ name and now too much blood will be spilled.

“I do,” Horatio mumbles, and it comes out as a flat apology, although of course it is too late for it now.

-


End file.
